A Home To Return To
by Sealing Mistress
Summary: Oh hold for now! Visit my profile for updates.
1. Chapter 1:A gift to be remember

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction Story so please be easy on me.I am new to the system .Thanks for clicking on this story and i do hope you review if not then...my story sucks...

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This work has not been endorsed by Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, Shōnen Jump, Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, or any of the others holding copyright or license to the Naruto manga, anime, movies, and products. No connection is implied or should be inferred. Other names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This is not a commercial work. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. A Gift <strong>

A flash of white light went off in a deserted clearing, leaving a figure lying prone on the ground. The figure groaned and got up, revealing a very bedraggled Minato. The blond tried getting up and winced as pain lanced through his body. His body felt numb but that didn't stop his whole body from aching. The ex-Hokage took stock of his surroundings, noting that he was somewhere in the forests surrounding Konoha. He managed to prop himself up and stood up shakily, his legs quivering from the strain. "Ugh… How did I get here?" he groaned.

"Namikaze Minato. I have granted you another chance at life." A voice rang out through the clearing.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Minato shouted, glancing around, having not expected an answer.

"I am someone who wants to help you. Now go. Find your son." The voice echoed around the clearing before disappearing like a mirage.

Minato didn't understand why he was still alive, but he was not about to question it. He looked down at his body and noted that he looked the same as when he had died, which must have been some time ago. He leaned against a tree for support before staggering away, set on finding Hiruzen or at least the new Hokage.

Meanwhile, a young boy ran through the streets of Konoha, his breathing ragged and pained. His bare feet pattered down the streets, the cobblestones rubbing painfully against them. He had messy blond hair that was currently flecked with dirt and grime. His eyes were a soul piercing cerulean blue that would have put even the sky to shame. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, orphan and village outcast.

"Die demon!" rang out from behind him. The voice followed by cheers from the mob behind the blond boy. The villagers were chasing after Naruto yet again. They had been doing that for as long as Naruto remembered, for what reason, he did not know. He was barely 5 years old and yet there had already been more attempts on his life than on all the Hyuuga children put together.

"Leave me alone!" escaped from the blond's lips as he ran down the streets, pain extending from his shoulders to his midriff. "Why me? Why me? Naruto muttered as he raced towards the village gates, intent on escaping them. "I didn't do anything." The blond mumbled, before he pitched forward. The young blond spun around and found that he'd tripped on a rock. The villagers were on him in an instant, "You should just die! Demon scum!"

Naruto felt a blunt kunai impale itself in his leg and he yelled out in agony. That only served to egg the villagers on, who proceeded to torture him and beat him within an inch of his life. After a few hours, the villagers seemed satisfied and left Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood on the streets for everyone to see. This was a common occurrence so the bystanders just walked around the injured boy and continued on with their lives. Naruto lay on the streets, bleeding out onto the cobblestones, staining them a brilliant scarlet. When he finally found the energy to move, he struggled to pick himself up, his whole body shaking. His whole body was so badly mauled that the pain from the multitude of injuries just bled into each other. He had only just propped himself up with the arm that had not been too badly broken before darkness filled his vision. He was unconscious before he hit the ground, not knowing that there was someone lurking in the shadows, watching his every move.

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime was sitting at his desk, swamped by the monstrous pile of every Hokage's nightmare. Paperwork. He put his pipe to his lips and inhaled long and deep, turning his head to look at the picture of his deceased successor. "Minato, how on earth did you manage to do all this dreaded paperwork and still have enough time to spend withy Kushina?" The Hokage asked the picture. Thankfully, the picture didn't answer. The old man looked back at his desk and sighed in defeat at the desk that was perpetually covered in paperwork. Someone rapped on the door, causing the old man to jolt and adjust his hat, "Come in."

A silver haired man in an Anbu mask entered the room and gave a slight bow before raising his head to face the strongest ninja n the village. "Well Inu, is something wrong?" The Hokage addressed the Dog masked Anbu.

"Yes sir. Uzumaki Naruto has been reported missing." The Anbu said curtly in a serious yet respectful tone.

"WHAT?" The Sandaime yelled, panic ebbing into his voice.

"I, too, was shocked when I caught wind of it. The villagers chased Naruto out of the village gates and left him there. He was gone when we went to search for him. We believe someone has kidnapped him for the you-know-what." The Anbu captain reported, anger bleeding into his tone.

"Launch a search team for him immediately." The Sandaime barked, his tone business-like and serious.

"Hai!" The Anbu bowed before disappearing.

'Naruto, where are you?' was what ran through the old man's mind.

**Forest around Konoha **

Naruto cracked open his eyes and shot up, wincing as pain blossomed in various parts of his body. He glanced around before coming face to face with a young man in his mid twenties. The man had messy blond hair, jaw length bangs that hung over the hitai-ate that was tied securely on his forehead bearing Konoha's insignia. He was wearing a pure white coat with crimson flames licking the bottom and Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' going down the back. He also wore normal Jounin garb beneath the coat.

Terror gripped Naruto and he wanted to run away from the man that seemed to be his mirror image, but the man before him was a ninja and not a civilian, so running was not an option. The minutes ticked by and the man sighed, sitting back down onto the grass, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head as if wondering what to do.

Naruto took this opportunity to quietly crawl away into the bushes, slowly shuffling towards the foliage, his heart pounding so hard against his chest he was afraid the blond man might hear, all the while hoping desperately that the man wouldn't open his eyes. He backed into the bushes when he heard a loud snap resound through the clearing causing the young blond to freeze up, slowly turning to the twig he'd just snapped. The man's eyes shot open as the young blond scrambled to his feet and raced through the forest, dashing in the direction of a clump of shrubs.

The man snapped out of his surprise and pursued him, proving that he was indeed a ninja. Naruto ran through a patch of thorny bushes and yelped as the thorns bit into his skin and left small gashes where they ripped out. A flash of yellow sparked in front of him and revealed the man in all his glory.

"Wh-what d-do y-you w-want?" the young blond stuttered, his body shivering in fright, his fight or flight instincts wrecking havoc in his body.

"Calm down." The man said simply, warmth spilling from his eyes.

Having fear beaten into him on a regular basis, he ignored the warmth emanating from the man's words yelling, "If you wan to kill me, then hurry up and do it!" his eyes welling up with tears.

The man was clearly shocked, his emotions playing on his visage. Naruto stood stock still and let the man have a clear shot at his heart.  
>"Why me? I hate this. I haven't done anything wrong so why? Why do they hate me so much? I should just die." Naruto mumbled incoherently. His eyes gravitated towards the blond man to find that the latter was staring intently at him.<p>

"Are you okay?" the man asked, worry staining his words.

"Why would you care? Don't you hate me like everyone else does?" Naruto chanced, because this was the first time anyone other than the Sandaime had showed genuine concern for him.

Man's kind words echoed in is mind, as he turned them over and scrutinised them, as if searching for any signs of sarcasm or falsity.

"Naruto…" the man said, inching closer to the younger blond "Naruto I am your f-" He was cut of when a horde of kunai exploded from the forest, directed at the older blond, the latter deflecting the projectiles with one of his own. Naruto glanced around, finally noticing the masked ninja surrounding them.

The captain of the Anbu squad stepped forward and growled, "How dare you impersonate the late Yondaime Hokage and kidnap Uzumaki-san," an intense aura of anger forming around him, so intense it was almost palatable, glaring at the former Hokage with a glare that would have turned lesser men to mush.

Some of the Anbu backed away slightly from their extremely ** captain, whom Naruto recognised as the one who constantly watched over him and gave him groceries that he was unable to obtain by himself. The young blond sorely wanted to run over to him and cling to his jacket, but was aware that it wasn't a good time to do so.

The dog masked Anbu launched a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the grip at the blond man, only for the latter to dodge the attack as if it were child's play. Naruto felt a hand being placed gently over his stomach before something made contact with his neck. The young blond had no time to register what was happening and heard a faint voice saying, "I'm sorry Naruto…" before the darkness rushed to greet him once again.

**Minato POV (Point of View) **

"Kakashi! Calm down!" I shouted, dodging his anger fuelled attacks, letting my eyes wander to the tree he'd nearly punched in half. Apparently, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' did not just apply to women. I gently set Naruto down by a tree as I dodged another of my ex-pupil's attacks.

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled, his hands flashing through hand seals before attempting to drive a Raikiri through my stomach. "How dare you speak to me as if you were Minato-sensei!" he growled, launching another ten kunai with pin point accuracy.

I quickly rolled forward to dodge the deadly projectiles, feeling the air shift as the kunai whizzed over my body. "Kakashi! Please stop this! It's me! Minato!" I said, deflecting another barrage of kunai, but Kakashi was deaf to my words. "I guess I have no choice." I threw a tri-pronged kunai, and Kakashi dodged it, before I flashed behind him and caught the kunai, locking his head in place and placing the kunai at his exposed throat.

"Are you satisfied now?" I whispered into his ear.

"Sensei? How are you alive?" Kakashi muttered, surprise evident in his words.

"I don't know, but I really want to know what happened to Naruto." I said, releasing Kakashi. I walked over to where Naruto was and picked him up, realising that his clothes had been torn to shreds. I took my coat off and draped it over the shivering boy to keep him warm.

**Normal POV**  
>"Sensei, I think you should use a henge so people won't n-" Kakashi trailed off, seeing the tears glistening on his sensei's cheeks.<p>

"Naruto. I'm so sorry." Minato said, hugging the young blond close to his body, as if afraid that his son would disappear if he let go for just a second. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he mumbled, "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Sensei…" Kakashi breathed, seeing his sensei break down in front of him. He looked away, thinking about the times he hadn't been able to take care of his sensei's son due to his missions and Anbu duties. "Sensei, let's go." He said, turning away.

Minato nodded and wiped the tears away, handing Naruto's prone figure to Kakashi and making a hand seal before saying, "Henge."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank English-illiterate for helping me :)

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it is too short and sorry for bad grammar. Please be easy on me and PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! Please I beg you This part is only the beginning so please wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Give me a chance

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter so enjoy and REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2. A chance**

Minato, Naruto and Kakashi arrived outside the village gates and stopped there. Kakashi was about to set foot past the gates and into the village when his sensei stopped him.

"Kakashi, I'm not going to condone with these beatings Naruto's receiving." Minato said, his tone serious. "I'm going to teach Naruto myself."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to personally oversee Naruto's training." Minato told his pupil.

"Sensei… what are we going to tell the current Hokage?" Kakashi asked, curiosity taking over as he eyed the former Hokage.

"I will talk to him" Minato replied, looking down at his son who was still unconscious, tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair out of the young blond's face, "Naruto, I'm sorry for what I've done... You will get the life you deserve. I promise," before turning to his ex-student and saying, "Let's go Kakashi."

The silver haired ninja nodded and they finally set foot in Konoha. As they walked through the village, the strange procession received many curious stares. When they finally entered the Hokage Tower, the secretary gave a kind smile to Kakashi and Minato, who was still in a henge, but when her eyes fell on Naruto, her expression soured into a disgusted look.

"What is that demon brat doing here?" she scream shrieked, jabbing a finger in Naruto's direction, rousing the latter from his sleep.

Naruto spilled out of Minato's arms as the latter let rage overcome him, his usually calm and collected mind short circuiting after seeing the treatment of his son. The village had not honoured his last wish. Giving up his usual diplomatic approach in favour of a Kushina-style solution, he very nearly shoved a Rasengan into the secretary's stomach had Kakashi not held him back. Naruto, now fully awake, righted himself from his position on the floor, noticing that the people in the room were giving him the usual hate filled glares. Minato's gaze swept across the room, noticing the glares his son was receiving and returning them with one of his own which caused gossip to break out among the civilians. At first, Naruto was surprised by the protectiveness of the person, before shaking it off and dashing out of the Hokage Tower, heading towards the village gates again.

Minato was extremely angry, and even that was an understatement. Rage leaked from every fibre of his being, coupled with a sizeable amount of Killing Intent. He ran after his son, leaving the shocked ninjas to stare in surprise at the chaos.

"Sensei…" Kakashi muttered as the Yellow Flash disappeared.

Naruto was speeding down the streets yet again, thinking, 'What was I doing in that guy's arms? Nobody wants me… I'd be better off dead.' He kept running until, through his peripheral vision, he saw a blur flash past him, before he hit something warm and soft. Naruto looked up at the obstruction and realised that someone was standing there. The man grabbed his arm and the young blond flinched at the contact. "Naruto, where are you going?" Minato asked gently. "As if you'd care!" Naruto yelled, snatching his arm back before breaking out in a run. He barely heard, "Naruto! Stop it!" coming from the man.

Naruto had just managed to run past the village gates and into the forest when Minato caught up with him and lightly gripped his arm again. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier but… I didn't know how to say it then and…" the blond ex-Hokage started, "I'm your father." He finished, the words coming out in an incoherent rush that sounded more like, "Imyrftr."

"What?" Naruto just stared at him.

"I'm your father." He said, this time more coherently.

Naruto's reaction was what Minato was expecting, "If you're my dad, then why did you leave me?" the young blond yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously, red bleeding into his pupils as he glared at the former Hokage.

"Naru-" Minato was cut off by the young boy running off, screaming, "I'd be better off dead!"

"Naruto! Stop it!" Minato yelled as he caught up with his son and grabbed his arm for the third time that day. Before Naruto could register what was happening, the older blond pulled his son into a hug and begged, "Please stop this Naru-chan."

Naruto was shell shocked. It was the first time someone had hugged him. 'It's warm.' Naruto thought, feeling a strange sense of belonging and hugging the man back. Tears slid down the young blond's whiskered cheeks as he held onto the man as if his life depended on it.

Minato patted his son's back affectionately as he cried, the red in the young blond's eyes draining away to reveal its usual azure colouration. The boy lifted his small head, "Are you really going to be my daddy?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Naru-chan. I'm going to be your daddy," Minato's face softened and he smiled at his son. The latter gently picked the young blond from the floor and carrying him in his arms.

"Daddy… Am I a demon?" Naruto muttered, sadness saturating his tone.

"No Naruto. You're not a demon, you're a hero." Minato whispered tenderly and smiling, seeing his son give him a shaky smile.

"I'm fine. Let's go visit the Hokage." Minato replied as he fell into step beside his former student.

Naruto stared at Kakashi with his large blue eyes and asked, "Daddy, who's this?"

The passers by looked on in horror, thinking, 'The demon brat is calling that poor man Daddy, who's friends with Kakashi! This is unacceptable!'

As they stepped back into the village, Kakashi came running to them, a flustered look on what could be seen of his face having taken off his Anbu mask.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, worry staining his words.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi," Minato replied, setting Naruto down to walk on his own.

"Hel-lo Ka-ka-shi nii-san…" Naruto articulated, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hello Naru-chan." Kakashi said, shooting the young blond his famous eye-smile.

Naruto beamed with joy and bounded towards Kakashi and clung to his jacket. Kakashi smiled under his mask and let Naruto climb onto his back and gave him a ride.

"Sensei…" Kakashi started with Naruto on his back.

"What is it?" Minato asked as they continued to walk towards the Hokage Tower, his eyes never leaving his son so that he could catch the young blond if he fell.

"He has your smile." Kakashi finished, giving another one of his eye-smiles.

"I know." Minato answered, smiling serenely at his ex-student.

"Hey demon brat! Let go of Kakashi-san and go die!" a civilian man yelled.

Naruto jumped off of Kakashi's back and ran to Minato and gripped the man like a lifeline. Luckily for Minato, the henge didn't break under the tackle-hug from his son. Minato glared at the man and mixed in a fraction of his killing intent which caused the civilian go rigid with fear and leave. Naruto began to cry before feeling warmth envelop his body as Minato pulled him into another hug.

"Shhh… Everything's going to be fine Naruto." Minato told the whimpering blond, smoothing the latter's hair to comfort him, and he felt as Naruto's body relaxed in his embrace.

The trio finally arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered, noticing evidence of the chaos that broke out not long ago. They were able to enter the Hokage's office without any resistance. Minato rapped on the door and received a "Come in," from behind the door.

"Old Man!" Naruto shouted with joy and barrelled into the Sandaime.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Minato and Kakashi sank into bows.

"Naruto, why are you here?" the Hokage asked curiously

"Hokage-sama, could you activate the silencing seals and dismiss the Anbu?" Minato requested.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you have done what I've requested." Minato replied, plucking Naruto off the Hokage and handing him to Kakashi.

"Very well." The Hokage waved dismissed the Anbu hiding in the room and formed a hand seal to activate the silencing seal.

Minato smiled and released the henge and watched as Sarutobi turned pale. Naruto jumped out of Kakashi's arms, walked over to the old man and proceeded to shake the living daylights out of him, "Old Man!"

"Oh! Sorry Naruto." The Hokage apologised as he ruffled the young blond's hair. "I thought you said you'd reveal yourself, not do another henge." Sarutobi said sternly.

"It's me Sarutobi. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am. I'm hurt." Minato teased, before relaying everything to the Third Hokage.

"That's preposterous! How can you expect me to believe that you really are Minato who was brought back to life by someone." The Hokage said sceptically, sarcasm mixed into his tone.

"Here's proof." Minato said, tossing a tri-pronged kunai behind the Hokage before disappearing and reappearing in a flash of yellow. Minato picked the odd kunai up and walked back to the front of the desk to see something bordering a smirk playing on his predecessor's lips. Not even a few seconds later, he was tackled by a flying Naruto, who pleaded, "Can you teach me how to do that?" his eyes sparkling.

Minato ruffled his son's hair and said, "When you're older," smiling as the young blond pouted. After a few minutes, Kakashi and Minato decided to visit Naruto's apartment and they left the Hokage Tower, Minato in his henge. Kakashi absently slipped out his Icha-Icha and broke out in cold sweat as he felt Killing Intent directed at him. He turned around mechanically to see a livid Minato. The silver haired Jounin gulped and took off, to save his beloved book from his sensei's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3: Is this a dream?

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry i took so long to update. School was getting in the way anyway here is another chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was running, trying desperately to protect his beloved book from an extremely piss Minato with Naruto in tow, the latter thinking that it was piggy back race but in truth, it was more like a race of life and death. For Kakashi's Icha-Icha, that is.<p>

"KAKASHI GIVE ME THAT DAMN BOOK NOW!" Minato roared as he sped up.  
>Kakashi cried anime tears as he raced down the streets.<p>

MINUTES LATER

Naruto was down sitting on the ground watching his dad and Onii-san run around in circles. The young blond sighed dejectedly before walking off without anybody noticing. He plodded down the streets and was yet again on the receiving end of many death glares.

Naruto gazed longingly at the playground. There were many kids milling about and spending time with their parents. They look so happy, and so loved.

"Why can't I be like them?" Naruto asked himself as he watched them play.

Meanwhile Minato had just finished ripping Kakashi's book into little pieces before glancing over to where Naruto was supposed to be and finally noticed his son's absence.

"Naruto…" he breathed. "NARUTO WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO!" Minato shouted and proceeded to tear the village apart looking for his son. Kakashi trailed behind his sensei inwardly mourning the 'death' of his beloved book. He made a mental note to buy a new book and ask Jiraiya for the newest release.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the park, Naruto was running around with the other children, drowning in ecstasy.<p>

"Time to go home!" the mothers shouted as they gave Naruto looks of pure and utter disgust which made him stop in his tracks.

"See ya Naruto" a chubby boy called as ran off to his dad.  
>Then the fat man who could only have been the chubby boy's dad whispered into the boy's ear<p>

"Son, don't you dare go near that boy anymore"

"Why not Dad?" the brown haired boy asked, confusion written all over his face. His father took his hand and led him out of the park.

"Son, you'll learn later on why we hate him" the man replied cryptically.

Nearly all the children and parents left, leaving Naruto watching the orange and pink hues bleed into the cerulean sky. A slight grumble resounded through the near empty park, causing Naruto to whip around, looking for the source.  
>"Not yet dad" a voice groaned. The blond turned around yet again to see a young boy whose hair was pulled into a ponytail wearing a pale green shirt, brown pants and blue sandals.<p>

"Come one Shikamaru, let's go home and have a game of Shogi" the man drawled lazily as he tenderly hefted his son onto his shoulders.  
>Shikamaru grumbled before falling asleep, his head resting atop his father's. The man smiled gently at the sight and left, his gait lofty. Naruto stared at the bond the father and son duo shared, tears stinging his eyes. He eyed them until they disappeared on the horizon, leaving him standing alone. The blond sat down on the swing and built up momentum before propelling himself high into the air, feeling the wind play in his hair and whistle in his ears. He watched as the world tilted and gave way to the sky before coming back into his scope of vision again.<p>

"Why can I be like them?" he muttered. "Why do I have to be so different? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I really am a demon. Maybe dad just lied to me."

Naruto mumbled as he dug his feet into the ground, halting the swing. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes as he cried his heart out. The pain in his heart was so great; it felt like a serrated cleaver had cut through his soul.  
>"WHY AM I DIFFERENT?" he screamed to the heavens, his voice cracking as the full blown wail died down to sobs. "It's so unfair." He whimpered, swiping at his tears with the back of his hand.<p>

Minato had arrived in time to watch his son venting his sadness, anger and despair. He had heard everything his son had said and the emotional pain he felt was just as deep, knowing that his son had suffered so much loneliness in his life. He walked over to his son and pulled him close to his chest, smoothing his son's hair as he let tears etch their way down his face.  
>"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry for what I did to you" he whispered into his son's hair, sadness emanating from his words.<p>

Naruto clung to his father's coat as if his life depended on it, blubbing into it and taking in his father's scent. Minato broke off from the hug and slowly lifted his son onto his shoulders. Naruto squealed in fright and surprise but soon relaxed. Once he was perched on his father's shoulder he leaned over and beamed through his tears at the latter. Minato returned the smile with one of his own and set off towards their home, the sun dipping beyond the horizon, silhouetting the pair as they walked off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Now at Naruto's Home<p>

Minato was shocked in fact, shocked didn't even begin to cover it. His SON was living in a very filthy apartment. The filthiness of the apartment was incredible. There were ramen cups strewn across the ground with cockroaches building nests in them. Clothes seemed to be the new floorboards in the apartment and the rest was too disgusting to describe. The problem was Naruto seemed rather blithe despite the atrocity that was his apartment.

"Um… Naruto… do you ever clean your house?" Minato asked, his face a mask of concern as he stared down at his son who was still holding his hand.

"Um… no. I don't know how but Old Man helps me whenever he's free." The bubbly blond chirped.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then…" Minato sighed exasperatedly. His son didn't even know basic personal hygiene which was very depressing. He made a hand sign and whispered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A plume of white smoke appeared and when it dissipated, another Minato emerged from the smoke. "Let's get cleaning then." He said.

"Cool…" Naruto said, and, awed by the creation of a clone, began poking at it.

"Well, let's start with something easy. Can you pick those Ramen cups up?" Minato started.

His son nodded eagerly and made to pick one up. The moment he touched it, hundreds of cockroaches scurried out, going all over the clothes and garbage to nestle somewhere else. Naruto cried out and dropped the cup, eliciting a sigh from his father.

"Looks like we have a long way to go…" Minato sighed as he picked the abandoned cup from the floor and stashed it in a rubbish bag.

"Naruto, you just pick it up quickly and immediately toss it into the bag. Can you do that?" Minato asked soothingly.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and picked another discarded piece, holding it away from himself as if it were a poisonous spider. He quickly hurled the cup towards his father, missing the rubbish bag. Thankfully, Minato saved himself from getting sprayed with cockroaches and mould by catching the cup midair with the black plastic bag. Naruto smiled, snatching up another one and pelting it at Minato, which the latter intercepted with the rubbish bag. This continued on until they all the rubbish was cleared.

"Now we're just left with the clothes. Same thing, pick it up and drop it into the basket." Minato instructed. They went about tossing all the clothes into the basket, slowly uncovering parts of the buried floorboards. After a few hours of floorboard excavation, the wooden floor was finally revealed.

"Now, we're going to bring these to the wash." Minato said, carrying three full laundry baskets of clothes while his son dragged two behind him. They brought it to the washing machine, where Minato squeezed half a basket full of clothes in, slamming it shut to keep the clothes from coming out again. He added detergent and washing powder before going to the settings. Apparently, Hiruzen had already done it and Naruto hadn't touched it. He marveled his son's ability to live in such a filthy environment, He saw.

He switched the machine on and let the clothes wash. He left Naruto staring at the machine in awe. He walked into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator. The moment he did so, a wave of noxious fumes hit him. He grimaced and put his sleeve over his nose and mouth. He grabbed another rubbish bag and swept the contents of the fridge into it before tying it up and throwing it into the rubbish chute after that the fourth hokage made a quick mental note to buy some food for the fridge, new clothes for Naruto because he clothes was nothing but rags and some other things as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I need your help. I need you guys to choose. Please PM me or tell me through review (I take anonymous review as well) **

**POLL**

**MINATO **

**1. Minato shows his real self. **

**2. Minato doesn't show himself.**

**NARUTO **

** 1. Naruto has no friends in academy.**

** 2. Naruto has some friends.(Tell me who) **

**MINATO **

**1. Become Hokage **

**2. Don't become Hokage **

**PM or review your choices by putting the numbers you see before each option(you can choose more than one). If no one answers the poll, I will simply go with how I want the events to unfold. Please review. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4: Times that you can't believe

**Hello! I haven't update ever since ^_^ anyway here is a another chapter so please review.**

**I tell you the result at the end..**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4. The Good times and The Bad Times.<strong>

He switched the machine on and let the clothes wash. He left Naruto staring at the machine in awe. He walked into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator. The moment he did so, a wave of noxious fumes hit him. He grimaced and put his sleeve over his nose and mouth. He grabbed another rubbish bag and swept the contents of the fridge into it before tying it up and throwing it into the rubbish chute. "Naruto, I'm going to get some groceries. Do you want to come along?" Minato asked his son, who was still staring at the washing machine. "Sure!" Naruto chirped, bouncing up from his position on the floor and following his father out of the apartment, tugging at his father's sleeve eagerly as the latter locked the door. Minato cast a henge to conceal himself, passing off as a child around 12, wearing a white shirt and beige shorts. His hair was ebony and his eyes were a cheerful bottle green. He took hold of his son's arm and proceeded to drag his son out of the complex and towards the shopping district. "Stay here. I'm going to buy some things okay?" Minato instructed his son, getting an enthusiastic set of nods for an answer. He smiled and let go of his son, turning around to enter the shop.

* * *

><p><strong> WITH NARUTO<br>**Naruto was waiting outside the shop for his father when a pair of hands smashed against his mouth and dragged him away from the entrance. He struggled and bit the hand, hearing his captor yelp in pain and surprise as it let go of him. He saw that he was not far from the shop but before he could do anything, a fist collided with his temple, causing him to collapse on the ground. He looked up at his attackers and whimpered as a kunai found a home in his thigh. He looked through the haze of pain and saw a few ninja standing menacingly over him, wielding various weapons, accompanied by many villagers. Naruto looked over to the bystanders who just turned around and walked away as if they were invisible, or joined them in their assault. Naruto closed his eyes and steeled himself for the pain that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong> WITH MINATO<br>**Minato was humming and carrying, borderline dragging the shopping basket as he piled it with fruits, vegetables and other things that he felt were necessary. He noticed a stack of charcoal and put that in the basket as well. He looked out the window and saw his son chasing butterflies. He shook his head and chuckled, bringing all the items to the counter. The cashier smiled at him as she scanned all the items, saying, "Well aren't you independent. Not many children get the groceries for their parents. I wish my child was more like you. He just lazes around the house all day. I really worry about him." Minato smiled at the lady and thanked her for her compliment before exiting the store. The moment he did, he sensed the chakra saturating the air. He quickly brought his hands together in a hand seal and yelled, "Kai!" The sight before him caused something within him to snap. His son was curled up on the floor in a tight ball, blood seeping from uncountable wounds, with a mixture of ninja and villagers standing around kicking him to get him to show his vulnerable parts. One of the ninja was running through hand seals he recognized were for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Minato released the henge ad set down the groceries. He rushed to his son's aid, tackling the ninja and stabbing a tri-pronged kunai into the dirt right beside the attacker's head, his bangs brushing the attacker's face. His eyes were narrowed and menacing, the warm crystal blue orbs colder than ice as killing intent leaked from every fiber of his being. The ninja stared up at the Fourth Hokage, his eyes wide and shaking with fear and shock. His eyes travelled to the side, peeking fearfully at the tri-pronged kunai embedded in the ground next to his head.

"What are you doing attacking him?" Minato snarled angrily at the man he was straddling. The crowd had mainly dispersed, gossiping with others. The news of his return would no doubt spread, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

"Well?" he growled at the man.

"That was the Kyuubi brat. We were just finishing what you started Yondaime-sama. We're just doing what you wanted us to do." The man replied fearfully, panting raggedly.

"He's my son. Why on earth would I want him offend?" Minato asked his voice sweet and false as saccharin. "We didn't know, Yondaime-sama." The ninja squeaked.

"This is pointless. I'm going to talk with Hiruzen." Minato sighed, getting off the ninja and gently picking up his injured son, bringing him to the Hokage Tower, not trusting the hospital staff enough to leave him there.

Minato was very disappointed by the actions of the village he had sacrificed his life for. His son was slathering mucous all over his coat, but he didn't mind. Minato decided to ask Naruto what he thought about the village.

"Naruto," Minato started, his eyes overflowing with concern as he stared down at his son. Naruto looked at his father, his eyes filled with pain, sadness and a bit of anger.

"Yes?" he muttered sadly, clutching his wounded stomach.

"Naruto...What do you think of the Village and the people?" Minato asked, concern written all over his face. At first Naruto didn't understand what his father was talking about, but understanding slowly sparked in his eyes.

He glanced over at the faces carved into the monument and replied serenely, "I don't know why the villagers hate me, but I don't blame them. They must be doing all this for a reason. I don't hate the village, I love it."

Minato gave him smile as he proceeds to look to at the faces of the hokage then walked towards the Hokage manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

The part of Minato showing himself (poll) is now closed with 10 votes.

Poll is still open for the other parts and there are some new options.

MINATO

1. Minato becomes hokage (If Minato become Hokage he will not be able to take care of Naruto [sometimes] and spends a lot of time in the office)

2. Minato doesn't become hokage and spends time with Naruto.

NARUTO

1. Naruto has friends (Tell me who)

2. Naruto has no friends.

KAKASHI

1. Become Naruto sensei

2. Doesn't become Naruto sensei (Tell me who the new sensei [cannot be Minato])

**PM or review your choices by putting the numbers you see before each option (you can choose more than one). If no one answers the poll, I will simply go with how I want the events to unfold. Please review. Thank you for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5: Someone is there for me

Hi! I haven't update because I was very busy form school…Please review..:)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5. Someone is there for me<strong>

A young girl dressed in an elegant pale blue kimono with sakura petals embroidered expertly onto it was walking down the halls in her clan's mansion. As she routed outside the mansion in its gardens, her pale white eyes fell upon the bane of her freedom. The wall surrounding the mansion. It was the only thing stopping her from going into the village. 'Someday, somehow, I'll break out. I'll climb over that wall and see the village on my own with no one with me to tell me how to do things.' Hinata decided with conviction. She continued on her way, giving the wall a withering glare.

Everywhere she went people all bowed with respect, even her fellow clansmen, and she hated that family had to bow to her and be treated like maids-in-waiting. It just wasn't right. Despite all this she would always smile demurely at them. She snapped out of her musings when she noticed her father approaching her. "Good afternoon, Tou-sama." Hinata greeted softly. Her father merely nodded in acknowledgement and brushed past her, continuing on his way.

Hinata sighed and stepped back inside the mansion, resuming her walk to her room, slightly fearful since she hadn't informed her parents that she was going to take a little stroll. Things in that house were just that strict, especially when it came to the clan heir, which just happened to be her.

Hinata slid open the door and gazed out across the garden. Merry chirps mingling with the calls of cicadas saturated the air. The wind blew in her hair and swept across the cherry blossom, scattering sakura petals, causing a smile to tug at her lips, smiling at the serenity. She watched as the petals danced in the air before disappearing with the wind. A few petals breezed across the garden and nestled in her hair, some sweeping into her room. Hinata held a hand out, and a petal fluttered delicately onto it. "How pretty…" She muttered, still staring out across the tranquil garden that failed to belie the unseen tension in the clan. It was suffocating. "I wonder… can I ever be free like them?" The meek girl sighed, glancing at the sakura petal in her hand.

* * *

><p>"I win" a lazy voice drawled lazily.<p>

"Nice one Shikamaru..." A gruffer voice said as its owner prepared the board for another game of Shogi. Shikamaru yawned and gazed out the window at the scenery, before lifting his eyes to the clouds, meandering lazily in the sky.

"Hey dad…?" Shikamaru tried to get his father's attention.

"Hmmm?" Shikaku lazily lifted his head.

"I am going to go sleep" Shikamaru yawned.

"…okay" Shikaku started to pack up.

Shikamaru stood up and dragged himself over to the door, only to hear his mom screech, "SHIKAMARU! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME PREPARE LUNCH! AND GET YOUR DAD!"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru groused as they headed for the kitchen, his dad nodding in agreement

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, two young boys with the Uchiha symbol on the back of their shirt were training. There were kunai in the bulls eye of the target and some shuriken embedded in the trees nearby.<p>

"Wow! Nii-san! That so cool! Can you teach me how to do that? Please?" cried the younger of the two, peeking out from behind a tree.

"When you're older," the older of the two, Itachi, stated calmly as he pick up the projectiles.

"Hmph! No fair!" Sasuke whined and pouted.

Itachi just smiled and waved his hand, signaling for his brother to get closer. Sasuke ran up to Itachi, only to receive a finger flick to the forehead, leaving a red mark. **  
><strong>"Ow!" Sasuke cried and rubbed his forehead.

Itachi give a slight smile as he picked Sasuke up and walked towards their home, carrying the young boy piggy back the whole time.

'Naruto…' Itachi wondered how the young blond was doing, having been given the task of watching over the blond twice before.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed on the way to the manor. Minato put a hand to his son's forehead and realized the young blond was burning up.<p>

"Hmm…Maybe we should go home before we go see Hokage-sama…" Minato pondered his options as he leapt across the rooftops. Naruto gave another sneeze and wrap his arms around his dad. **  
><strong>After a few minutes, Minato was trying fruitlessly to get his beloved son into the bath. Unfortunately, the young blond seemed to hate baths as much as dogs, so he started running away from Minato, his tiny feet pattering against the floorboards. Minato tried numerous times to catch Naruto, but as soon as he got close, the young blond ran away again, causing Minato to miss by an inch or two.

"I finally caught you!" Minato cried breathlessly, frustration hinting in his tone as his son struggled to get out of his dad's grip.

"Bath time!" Minato announced as he dragged Naruto to the bathroom once more.

Minato turn on the tap and let the water flow into the bath tub as he struggled to undress his son. Minato tested the water and, deeming it just right, lowered Naruto into the bath water. He grabbed the shampoo he'd bought on the disastrous visit to the store and squeezed a sizable amount onto his hand before attacking his son's hair. Naruto squirmed indignantly and slapped his hand into the water repeatedly, soaking Minato.

"Naruto," Minato sighed, staring at his son, his bangs sticking to his face. Naruto looked innocently up at him, bubbles trapped in his hair.

"I guess I might as well take a bath too since I'm wet," Minato rinsed the shampoo out of Naruto's hair and proceeded to scrub the boy down with soap, spitting water out as he was treated to another face full of soapy water. The soap tasted bitter on his tongue. Minato rinsed off all the remaining soap and coaxed Naruto out of the bath, only this time, Naruto was reluctant to get out.

Minato sighed yet again and hooked his hands under his son's arms and lifted the boy out of the water. He set Naruto down on the floor and furiously toweled the blond dry and forcing him into a yellow shirt with a green spiral pattern on the back and a pair of orange shorts.

"I'm going to take a bath too. You can wander around the house, just don't go outside," Minato instructed his son, closing the door as the boy nodded obediently.

Minato opted to use the shower head in favor of the tub, and stepped into the bath after draining the bath water. Minutes later, Minato stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a pale orange shirt and dark blue pants. He stepped into the kitchen and put a piece of charcoal into the fridge to get rid of the smell, before restocking it. He opened the cupboards and was bombarded by an avalanche of instant ramen.

'I'll have to do something about his eating habits,' Minato sighed, replacing the cups of instant ramen with healthier things, and stowing most of the instant ramen into the higher shelves to keep Naruto from reaching it. He stashed the few he'd spared away into the cupboard so that Naruto could eat it when he wasn't around. After organizing the kitchen, he went to find Naruto.

Minato found Naruto in the bedroom, fingering the tri-pronged kunai. "Naruto, don't do that. It's dangerous," Minato warned gently taking the kunai away and carrying the blond out into the living room.

Minato took a roll of bandages, carefully disinfecting and bandaging Naruto's wounds. He stepped back to admire his handiwork when he was done and decided to cook something, seeing as it was nearing dinner time.

'I'll go see Hiruzen later, when Naruto's asleep,' Minato smiled gently as he tried his hand at cooking.

"Well… I guess I'll go cook something... What do you want Naru-chan?" Minato asked. There was a sudden movement near the window and Minato released a kunai towards it out of instinct, Naruto moving to hide between his legs.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Minato shouted at the window, relaxing.

"Can't I come by to visit?" Kakashi said, feigning hurt as he entered through the window.

"Would you want to stay for dinner?" Minato asked, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Why would I turn down a free meal?" Kakashi shrugged, giving his sensei an eye smile.

Minato shook his head at his former student's antics as he found some tomatoes and fishcake in the fridge. After a few minutes, three steaming bowls of ramen sat on the table. Minato picked his chopsticks up and was surprised to hear a loud slurping noise, followed by a sigh of content. Minato turned to face his son and his eyes bugged when he noticed the empty bowl.

'Only Kushina could eat ramen that fast,' Minato thought.

"Naruto, you can't just eat ramen you know? From now on, you have to limit your intake of ramen, understand? How can you not get sick of eating ramen everyday? You really take after Kushina," Minato sighed.

"Can I have more?" Naruto asked innocently, giving him the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"There's more in the pot. Help yourself," Minato sighed, hearing a giggle escape Kakashi.

"Should I be happy that he has Kushina's personality? I guess having big blue eyes is good for something," Minato told Kakashi.

"He takes after you in looks, but he has Kushina's personality," Kakashi agreed. Minato trapped a few strands of noodles between his chopsticks and brought them to his mouth,

"At least it's not toxic, but I miss Kushina's cooking." Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he hastily dried them as Naruto tottered back into the living room and set the bowl on the table. Minato turned his attention back to Kakashi who had just picked up his chopsticks. Minato stared intensely at his student, watching his ex-student shift nervously under his gaze.

"Daddy! You're an awesome cook!" Minato whipped around to face the source of the voice. Minato laughed merrily as Naruto licked the interior of the bowl, trying to get every last drop of broth. Suddenly, Minato stopped laughing and rounded on Kakashi, sighing as he noticed the empty bowl before Kakashi.

"Sorry sensei. I can't let you see my face," Kakashi shot Minato and eye smile. After dinner, Naruto brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and went to bed. Not long after, the young blond was sound asleep, oblivious to his father sitting over him, Kakashi having left after finishing his bowl of ramen.

Minato looked out the window, up at the dark blanket dotted with stars. "Kushina…" he muttered sadly. "Damn it! I couldn't protect her. I don't want to lose Naruto too!" Minato clenched his fist in anger before punching the wall, ignoring as a bout of pain shot through his fist. Luckily for him, Naruto slept like the dead. Minato was about to leave the room when Naruto started muttering in his sleep.

Minato inched closer and managed to catch, "Tou-san, don't leave me… Please…"

Minato sat on the floor and patted his son's head, "I'm not going anywhere… I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you alone. Never again."

The next day, Minato opened his eyes and winced as the harsh sunlight assaulted his sensitive eyes. He propped himself up and found that he'd fallen asleep next to his son's bed. He got up, working the kinks out of his back and trying to get the numbness out of his legs.

"Naruto… Wake up," Minato shook his son's body in a futile attempt to wake the young blond up. "How's he going to be a ninja if he keeps this up?" Minato muttered to himself.

An idea went off in his head and he positioned himself near Naruto's ear, "Naruto… If you don't wake up, I'm going to eat all the ramen by myself."

Minato got an immediate reaction as Naruto bolted out of bed shouting, "Ramen! Where?"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done Okay here are the result for the poll currently

Naruto has friends with 16 votes. (This part of the poll is now close)

Minato becomes Hokage with 12 votes…

Kakashi becomes Naruto sensei with 7 votes.

NEW OPTIONS

**AURA NINJA**

**1. Chapter be longer that means longer update **

**2. Chapter be shorter that means shorter update **

**KUSHINA  
><strong>

**1. Come back from the dead (Tell me how**

**2. Doesn't come back**

**PM or review your choices by putting the numbers you see before each option (you can choose more than one). If no one answers the poll, I will simply go with how I want the events to unfold. Please review. Thank you for your support.**

**_A/N: I want to thank English Illiterate for helping me :D PLEASE REVIEW! Everyone please review it makes my day bright so please REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Who are you?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I want to thank everyone who review because it made my day bright even although it was raining. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Who are you?<p>

"Dad! You're real! This isn't a dream!" Naruto shouted as he lunged towards his father. **  
><strong>Minato smiled sadly. His son had thought that this was a dream.

"Yes, Naru-chan. I'm really here and I promise you I won't leave," Minato said as he hugged his son. They made their way towards the kitchen, where Minato began to cook. Naruto stood beside his father, trying desperately to see over the counter and observe as his father prepared their meal.

"Hey Naruto…Would you like to move away from your apartment?" Minato asked

"No… For some reason, my gut feeling is telling me to stay here." Naruto mumbled, looking down at the floor as he twiddled his fingers, giving up on seeing the cooking process of what went in his mouth.

"Oh, okay… You know, Naruto, this was your mother's apartment when she was little." Minato said as wiped away the tears that sprung from his eyes as he chopped an onion. The loss of his wife cut deep in his heart.

"Really? Who was my mum?" Naruto asked happily, oblivious to the pain the subject caused his father.

"Uzumaki Kushina… She was from the Uzumaki clan which was destroyed in the third Shinobi war… She was exceedingly beautiful and very kind even though she acted like a tom boy-" Minato explained as fresh tears rolled down his eyes.

"Dad…Dad…I'm sorry." Naruto murmured as he left for his room. Minato hastily dried his tears with his sleeve.

"Naruto! Come back…" Minato said as he balanced the dishes and set them down on the table in the living room.

"Are you sure, Dad?" A meek voice called from the room and the young blonde poked his head out the door. Minato nodded before turning to root around in the fridge for a beverage as Naruto toddled into the living room.

"Yeah I am fine so…What do you want to do today?" Minato asked, picking up his chopsticks and attacking his food with the wooden sticks. At first, Naruto remained mute. He'd been alone all his life so he didn't know what people usually did with their family. Then, Naruto broke into a wide grin saying, "Dad! Let's go to the park!" as he practically bounced off the walls with excitement.

"Sure! We'll go after we eat," the Fourth Hokage said as, before shoveling the food into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Minato left the house for the park, the older blond casting a henge to appear as a brunet in his mid twenties with stormy grey eyes. The moment they entered the park, the duo received many glares from the parents. Naruto sat on the swing and urged his father to give him a push. The two enjoyed themselves to the fullest, ignoring the whispers breaking out around them as looks of utter disgust were shot their way. Minato watched his son smile, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more, something beneath the smile. That his son was hiding something. 'Naruto… Oh yeah. I was going to visit the Hokage,' Minato thought as he gave the young blond another push on the swing.

"Hey Naruto, let's go see the old man," Minato called, stepping away from the swing. Naruto dug his heels into the ground and got off the swing before Minato hoisted the young blond onto his shoulders and set off towards the Hokage Tower.

They entered through the window, the Sandaime saying, "Well well. What a pleasant surprise," cheerfully as he watched the young blond refuse to get of his father's shoulders.

"Come on Naruto, I really need to talk to the Hokage," Minato pleaded as he tried to lift his son off but despite all that, Naruto still refused. Minato had to force the blond off, causing Naruto to run off to a corner and sit there, sulking.

"Sarutobi, I noticed how all the villagers treat Naruto. Start explaining," Minato shouted, shaking with barely contained rage.

"I'm very sorry Minato. I couldn't do anything because of the council," the Sandaime said.

"Damn! The council's just for advising, they don't have that much power over you," Minato shot back.

"Yes, but they've recently gained more power," the Sandaime deflected.

"You should still have let someone adopt him, or at least not let him get beaten!" Minato growled.

"I'm trying," Sarutobi defended.

"You're not trying hard enough! Sorry. I'm just so angry," Minato sighed.

During the course of the argument, Naruto had wandered off towards a river. He dipped a finger in the clear liquid and watched ripples extend from where he'd inserted his finger.

**"He made you suffer…"** a deep voice growled out, causing the blond to whip around, "Who are you?"

Minato arrived in time to hear the outburst and stared at his son, confused. "Naruto, who were you talking to?" Minato scooped his son up.

"Nobod-" the young blond was cut off by a loud growl.

"Who are you? Come out now!" Minato demanded, whipping a kunai out and holding it in a reverse grip.

"Daddy, that was my stomach," Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Minato blinked owlishly before sighing in relief and stowing away his kunai.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's," Minato suggested, Naruto nodding eagerly.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves in Ichiraku Ramen.

"Minato," Teuchi breathed when Minato released the henge. Minato looked up at the ramen chef, before a fist socked him in the jaw.

"Do you know how much Naruto suffered because of you? Why didn't you come back sooner! Do you know how many times I've seen him beaten up and injured? How many times I've had to see him being sent to the god damn hospital or how many times I've had to hear him crying out in pain and yet not able to do anything?" Teuchi was leaning over the counter and very nearly clambered over it if Ayame hadn't held him back.

Minato looked down in shame, the words cutting into his already shattered heart.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Teuchi shouted, straining against his daughter's grip.

"You're right. I don't deserve to call myself his father, or him my son. I deserved that punch," Minato turned his head away from the chef, tears glistening in his eyes.

Teuchi stared unbelievingly at the blond ex-Hokage before sagging in his daughter's arms, sighing,

"Take a seat and order, but don't expect me to have forgiven you yet Minato, even if Naruto does," he spat the older blond's name venomously.

"Miso ramen," the two blond's ordered together, the two turning to look at each other.

"You like Miso ramen too?" Minato asked, surprised, as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"It's my favourite!" Naruto chirped, lightening the heavy mood.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said as they dug into their ramen. Teuchi watched the two blonds eat before turning to make another bowl. After the meal, the two left the ramen stand, Minato's wallet significantly lighter.

"Err..Dad" Naruto said as he looked at father."Are you alright?"

"Huh?..Don't worry I will…be fine.." Minato muttered softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you English Illiterate for helping me! Anyway..I AM VERY SORRY for the shortness. Please forgive me, I have A BIG exam coming up and I am studying so please forgive me by the way I have some question. Please answer if you want: PLEASE REVIEW! by the way Please wish me luck :) if you want.

1. Was Teuchi mean to Minato?

2. Should I not make any omake?

3. Is this chapter good or bad?


	7. Chapter 7: Question to you

Hi! I have replace chapter 7 and remove the omake. I just want to ask everyone some question for the next few chapters. Please answer if not i will complete the story with my own ideas which won't be pretty good.

1. Should Sasuke be alone? (If no, tell me who the family members are)

2. Should Kushina live? (If yes, tell me how..anything will do)

3. Should itachi be a sensei? (Tell me which Team. Cannot be Team 7)

4. (Random question) Who is better Sakura or Hinata?

5. Should Naruto become a ninja?

6. Who should be the mystery person be?( Tell me who [i was actually thinking of Minato father])

7. Should Naruto and Minato live in a different house?

8. Should Teuchi forgive Minato?

9. Should the Kyubi appear in random times?

10. Does this story suck?

Please answer those question. There is going to be longer update because i got a few test coming up and i am planning on studying very hard. If i don't pass this test...I cannot go on any more...So please be kind to me.


	8. Chapter 8: What in the worldNARUTO!

**Sorry guys but this one is kinda short because my stupid computer had a virus and my brother had a fuss over it. I know I said it is going to take a while but…I kinda got bored of studying and so I made a small chapter. Please review, it makes my days bright also thank you English Illiterate for helping once again.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter.8 What the hell is-NARUTO!<em>

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked groggily as he took in his surroundings. He yawned sleepily, stretching like a cat before rolling tiredly to the edge of the bed and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow…" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his head. He peeked over the bed at his dad, who was still sleeping, and grinned evilly, a plan to wake his father forming in his head. The blond stepped away from the bed and backed into the wall before running at the bed and launching himself into the air, at Minato's stomach, intent on belly flopping onto his father to give him a rude awakening. Naruto's plan was foiled, however, when the older blond's instincts kicked in, allowing Minato to catch the flying blond in mid-flop and set him back down on the floor, grumbling in irritation all the while. Naruto toddled to the side of the bed and blew into his father's ear, eliciting another ire filled groan before Minato made a blind grab for the pillow and squashed it over his face and ears, grumbling into the pillow. He fell back into slumber.

"Daddy, wake up!" Naruto whined, shaking his father.

"Ugh… Five more minutes," Minato mumbled into the pillow, pulling it further over his ears.

Naruto sucked in air and bloated up his cheeks in frustration before climbing back onto the bed and jumping around his father, feeling the springs compress furiously each time he landed. Minato tried his best to ignore his son, but the young blond's bouncing caused his body to move to the side of the bed. Naruto, seeing his father's body move closer towards him, bounced over to the other side and continued jumping. A few minutes of rolling around the bed, Minato finally fell off like his son before him.

Minato landed in a squat and gave the young blond a withering glare, the adrenalin from falling off the bed jolting him awake.

"Holy!" Minato yelled in anger when he glanced at the clock and found that his son had waked him up at 5 in the morning. The duo moved to the living room as Minato prepared breakfast, the latter deciding to visit his sensei.

'He's probably at the hot springs…peeking,' Minato sighed inwardly as he carried the food out and set them on the table where he found Naruto playing with a length of blue cloth with a piece of metal bearing Konoha's insignia sewn onto it.

'Wait a minute. Where'd he get that?' Minato then realized that his hair was covering his eyes. He remembered he'd left it in the bedroom and rushed to check.

'I didn't even sense him take it. Sure, I was cooking, but I should have been able to sense him, regardless,' Minato mused as Naruto walked up to the older blond.

The younger blond tugged at his father's pants and pointed to the headband before pointing to his forehead when he got Minato's attention.

"You want to put this on?" Minato asked gently, receiving furious nods for an answer. Minato smiled placidly before lifting the headband from his son's hands and tying it on the latter's forehead. The headband was slightly too big and drooped over the young blond's eyes, but the latter ignored it and beamed cheerily at his father.

A few minutes later, Minato and Naruto found themselves taking a stroll in the park. Naruto's head swiveled from left to right at dizzying speed, trying to take everything in at once. 'He made you suffer. He destroyed your life.

**Why don't you hate him?'** rang out in his head. The young blond's head jerked upwards, his feet stopping. Minato looked at the young blond curiously as he shook his head furiously.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was playing with the paper shuriken Itachi had made for him to keep him occupied while the older of the two had to report for duty. The raven haired boy was bored most of the time, not being able to leave the house.<p>

As such, he loved sneaking into his brother's room and steals anything that looked like it could keep him busy for the time being. Sasuke ran down the hallway, ignoring his mother's distressed cries telling him to stop, and making his way towards his brother's room. He opened the door and began to forage through his brother's things, looking for something to entertain himself.

"What's this?" Sasuke pulled a light blue scroll from Itachi's drawer, turning it over in his hands and trying desperately to read the character on the scroll,

"Er… huh? What is this…? Cha-rada…Cha-rata…Cha-raka?" Sasuke found it interesting and thus took it with him to his room for further investigation. He flopped down on the bed on his stomach and started to read,

"Cha-ra… Char-k-a is…a…what?" Sasuke failed to read the contents of the scroll and decided to get rid of it with the easiest method that he knew of. Tossing it out the window. Unfortunately, his father had been standing just outside his window, the scroll beaning him on the head.

"What the…? SASUKE!" Sasuke's dad yelled up at the window.

"Oh crap…" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

><p>Two figures stood on the Hokage monument, looking down on Konoha. One of them was the death god and the other had messy blond hair and was clad in normal Konoha Jounin attire.<p>

"Humans are such weird creatures…" the Shinigami mused.

"…" the blond stayed silent.

"Sacrificing your soul for his. How pathetic," the Shinigami jeered and again received no response.

"SPEAK MORTAL!" he commanded loudly.

"I am terribly sorry Shinigami sama…" Arashi replied politely, his body sinking into a deep bow.

"Very well… It seems that you wanted to give your soul in order to make up for the things that you did to him in the past, am I correct?" the death god asked, his visage and tone devoid of all emotion.

"Yes…sir…I have treated him badly and…" Arashi trailed off.

"Continue, mortal," the Shinigami ordered.

"Ever since my wife died, I quit being a ninja. I was always depressed and became addicted to sake. I was always drunk and never took care of him, treated him like dirt and constantly hit him with a whip. He was only 3 years old at the time," Arashi explained sadly.  
>"But seeing him so happy and with a son of his own is enough for me. I know that there's no way for me to redeem myself in his eyes, but then again, he's always been too forgiving. I don't mind an eternity of servitude to you, as long as Minato gets to live the rest of his life. His mother would be so proud," said Arashi, tears welling in his eyes as the sun bathed the two in a golden hue.<p>

"Humans really are… interesting," the Shinigami chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it….Please review…Sorry I am kinda depressed *sighs* I just wanna asked..When should Jiraya appear?**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Notice

Hello everyone! Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter. I want to say Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all my readers you have made me very happy and very proud of myself. Here is a poem I found:

_This Christmas i am not alone_  
><em>This Christmas i have somebody to hold<em>  
><em>This Christmas doesn't feel like last Christmas<em>  
><em>This Christmas is when I came alive<em>  
><em>Last Christmas I was sad<em>  
><em>Last Christmas I was lonely<em>  
><em>Last Christmas I had nobody to hold<em>  
><em>But then This Christmas came<em>  
><em>I was happy<em>  
><em>I was excited because I had somebody to hold<em>  
><em>This Christmas was better with you then without you.<em>

I wish everyone a lovely day. I will try to write chapter 9 as soon as possible. Merry Christmas to everyone. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10: WORST DAY EVER!

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently for Chapter 10. Wish everyone a lovely day ^_^ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did Minato would be alive and kicking. _

_Words: 2634 words _

_Written: Aura Ninja _

_Edited: English-illiterate_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10. Worst day ever<strong>_

It was 10am in the morning and Minato was going to pay a visit to his ex-student Kakashi and ask him to babysit Naruto while he went to the Hokage Manor for a meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Yay! Daddy, push higher, higher! Naruto shouted happily as he was being pushed on the swing. _  
><em>Minato smiled and pushed harder, before his smile disappeared and he asked, <em>

_"Is there something you need?" An Anbu materialized behind the two blonds as Minato held the swing to stop it from moving. The two blond's turned around and the Bird masked Anbu sank into a bow and relayed a message,_

_ "The council and Hokage-sama want to see you tomorrow for an important meeting about your son…" The Anbu promptly vanished. _

_'Damn… The council…This isn't good,' Minato thought. "Naruto, let's go home," he called to his son. _

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>Minato finally arrived at Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door.<p>

"Wait a minute," echoed from behind the door. Thumping sounds could be heard from behind the door. The door finally opened to reveal Kakashi, his face hidden by the ever-present mask. His hair was flecked with soap bubbles and flopped over his face as a small dark spot grew around the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, sensei. You caught me while I was bathing," Kakashi said, sounding a bit annoyed. He'd wanted to enjoy a nice hot shower in peace.

"Heheh… Sorry…" Minato replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, feeling cold.

"Let go inside. We can talk once I finish my shower," Kakashi said as he locked the door and proceeded to stomp off to enjoy a nice, relaxing bath.

"Dad, I'm bored," Naruto whined after a few minutes as he shook his father's leg feverishly. Just then, Kakashi emerged from the bathroom in casual clothes and sat down on the couch with Minato. "Daaaaad, I'm booooorrreeed," Naruto whined childishly, shaking the older blond's arm even harder. Kakashi sighed and bit his thumb, drawing blood, before forming a hand seal. Minato smirked in amusement at the idea of getting a summon to keep Naruto occupied, but at least it was effective. He pitied the one being summoned.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Kakashi called out, and a plume of smoke erupted in the living room. A small pug wearing a blue vest and a headband bearing Konoha's insignia appeared from within the smoke.

"Yo, Kakashi," the pug lifted a paw in greeting.

"Hey, Pakkun. As a friend, I will give you one piece of advice: Run," Kakashi responded to the greeting, throwing in an eye smile.

At first Pakkun just stared at the silver haired man in confusion, until a small blond boy yelled, "Doggy!" and started chasing after him.

"So… Minato sensei," Kakashi said, sparing a glance at his sensei. "What's wrong?"

Minato sighed. "Kakashi, I need you to babysit Naruto for a while..."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "But Sensei… I can't…Have you forgotten that I am an Anbu... Why don't you ask Hokage sama to hire a Gennin team?"

"I don't trust them, so please. Do this for your sensei," Minato pleaded, plucking Naruto away from the poor pug and planting the boy on his lap.

Pakkun staggered up to Kakashi and perched on the silver haired man's head, panting doggedly. Naruto turned his large, baby blue eyes on Kakashi and gave the Anbu captain a look that no one could refute, save for those who hated him. Kakashi sighed in defeat and gave a nod. Minato inwardly did a victory dance; Operation Get Kakashi to babysit is now complete.

"But Minato sensei, where are you going during that time?" the silver haired ninja asked.

Minato eyes narrowed as he placed his son on the ground, the latter taking off and chasing poor Pakkun. Again.

"The council and the Hokage want to see me about Naruto" Minato explain, then silently cursed under his breath.

"Good luck with that. Don't worry about Naruto. I'll definitely protect my little brother," Kakashi said and smiled under his mask.

"Thanks. I'll need it," the blond said and left via the door after calling out, "Naruto! I am going for a while! Kakashi will take care of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO (Now in the Hokage meeting room)<strong>

Minato felt awkward. He wanted to go. Everyone in the room was staring at him with a serious expression. The Hokage cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention so as to start the meeting.

"Well, for starters, hello, Minato," the Hokage said with a smile. Minato gave a playful wave back before reverting to 'Serious Mode'.

"What do you want with my son?" Minato asked sceptically.

Danzo, a war veteran, spoke, "We, the council, want Uzumaki Naruto to become stronger and more powerful."

"In other words, you just want me to hand Naruto over into your care. Isn't that right, Danzo?" Minato glared at the bandaged man.

"Always straight to the point, Namikaze," said Danzo, ignoring the glare. "We can make the nine tailed host a powerful and useful tool."

"…" Minato didn't say anything but in his head, Inner Minato yelled furiously, "That stupid son of a b***!"

"We can make the demon more useful…" Danzo explained. "The demon has killed many of our ninjas and many villagers, so why not make the demon useful for its village"

"No," came a stern voice. "No. There is NO way that I am letting my son end up in the hands of someone like you!" Minato yelled, slamming his hand on the table and making a loud bang resound in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO AND KAKASHI<strong>

"Naruto…Can you please give back Pakkun," Kakashi pleaded, feeling sorry for the dog who was half dead and barely breathing.

"No! My dog!" Naruto shouted defiantly, further strangling the poor dog until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes turned glassy, but the blond shook it away and saying, "I'm hungry."

Kakashi sighed. He was no good in babysitting children, especially children like Naruto. He dragged his feet towards the kitchen and lifelessly yanked open the door to the fridge. Unfortunately, the only things he had were ten bottles of solider pills and some vegetables. Kakashi took a whole carrot and tiredly gave it to Naruto, who stared intently at the vegetable.

"What is this long, orange like thing?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who just remained silent, too defeated to even open his mouth.

The blond brought the carrot up to his nose and sniffed. "It doesn't have a smell but it doesn't look too bad," Naruto took a big bite before crying out and pulling the carrot out of his mouth.

A small, white tooth was lodged firmly in the big carrot. Naruto's eyes watered dangerously, before tears flowed out, followed by loud wailing. Kakashi bent down and inspected the boy's mouth and was shocked to find that one of Naruto's teeth was missing, leaving only a gaping hole in its place. The masked ninja tried desperately to stop the boy from crying, pulling funny faces, which was exceedingly hard with a mask on, and dangling a few toys before the crying blond.

"Please, Naruto! Stop crying for God's sake!" Kakashi half pleaded, half begged to get the menace to stop blubbing. A wide smirk crossed Naruto's face, before the blond brought the carrot down on Kakashi's head with a loud crack. Kakashi sprung up and chased after the blond, who had run down the corridor, a foot disappearing round a bend, laughter trailing after Naruto the Master of Crocodile Tears.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO<strong>

"Hm…Yes…the demon can be controlled better if it's given to Danzo," Koharu said, flipping through a few files.

"I will give Naruto special training so that he can be more useful. What do you think, Hokage-sama" Danzo sounded mocking as he turned to the Sandaime, followed by a sideways glance at the former Yondaime, only to meet a blank mask devoid of all emotion.

"No. I will never let you get a hold of my son for as long as I live!" Minato yelled suddenly, breaking the mask and allowing his fury to seep into his words as he proceeded to glare at anything that moved.

"And why is this, Namikaze? Don't you care about the village?" Danzo asked almost innocently.

"Of course I care about the village-" Minato answered without hesitation before being cut off by Danzo.

"Very well. You accept the offer as well," Danzo declared quickly.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The Nine tailed host and the son of Namikaze Minato will be taken under Danzo's wing and under the control of the council. Is there any objection?" Koharu asked in a very serious tone.

Minato's hand shot up immediately, a shout going up, "I will not allow this!"

"Give us a valid explanation as to why not, Minato" Homura asked as he settled into a more of a comfortable position in his seat.

"The last request I gave was ignored! I wanted …and Kushina… We both wanted our son to have a normal life. Yes, he is Jinchuuriki but that doesn't mean he has to be treated like crap and has to be cage up!"

"This is ridiculous and it is getting us no where. This meeting is adjourned. Everyone is dismissed," the Sandaime ordered, fed up with all the crap flying around courtesy of Danzo and the council. Minato gave a sigh of relief as he walked down the hall. He looked towards the exit only to see Danzo. Minato's eyes narrowed slightly as he walked straight past Danzo as if the one eyed man weren't there.

"Namikaze….Don't think you have won" Danzo whispered into Minato's ear as the two crossed paths. After passing on the threat, Danzo left, leaving Minato with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto was running, his feet pounding on the wooden floorboards as his breath came rapidly from a large grin on the blond's face. Kakashi was running not far behind, his hair was a mess and dripping with paint and slathered with a translucent substance that ran down the Anbu's neck and into his shirt. Naruto thundered down the corridor and skidded slightly as he made a sharp turn, thinking back on his successful 'Mission: Give Nii-san a New Hairdo'.

Flashback

_"Naruto…Please be quiet. I can't take much more of this. I'll do anything, just keep quiet," Kakashi begged._

_He was tired and exhausted in every way. Naruto gave a yawn and went over to the nearest place that was comfortable which just happened to be a sofa chair. The young blond gave a quick stretch before curling up and falling asleep. Kakashi saw this and his expression softened, a smile growing behind his mask. He went over to the closet and procured a blanket which he draped over the sleeping blond, before collapsing beside his charge and promptly falling asleep. A smirk made its appearance on Naruto's lips as the blond's eyes shot open. He quietly got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Anbu, and started to look for paint._

_"Where does nii-san put his paint can? I'm sure he has some…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he scavenged in the store room._

_A glint of silver caught his eye and he smirked, pulling three paint cans out of a box. The blond lugged the three heavy cans out of the store room and into the living room. Before reaching the living room, a carton of eggs on the table in the kitchen caught the blond's eye, and the blond doubled back immediately after setting down the paint cans. Meanwhile, Kakashi was in dreamland. He had opened his eyes to find a white haired man with red markings going down from his eyes. The man had a wide smile on his face and wore geta on his feet, coupled with a headband on his forehead that was engraved with the kanji for oil._

_"Kakashi," the man said._

_"Yes, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi replied._

_"You have been my loyal fan, so I want to give you this. 'Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise the Graphic Novel', with author's hand signed autograph," Jiraiya held out a small white book with the title emblazoned on the front, and a picture of a man chasing a woman below the title._

_"This can't be true," Kakashi breathed, weeping tears of joy as a light shone down on the book from the heavens as soon as the small white paperback came into his hands._

_Outside of dreamland, Kakashi gave a perverted giggle. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion as small giggles escaped the silver haired man, before painting Kakashi's hair red, blue and yellow. Naruto's breath hitched as Kakashi's body twitched, but heaved a sigh of relief when the silver haired Anbu just snored and turned his head. The colours ran into one another, colouring Kakashi's hair as vividly as a rainbow. The final touch was added when Naruto cracked a few eggs and let the egg run into Kakashi's hair and onto his face._

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi had awoken in shock and had immediately gone stomping after Naruto as soon as he'd gotten his bearings. Naruto snickered at the memory and raced towards the door to escape Kakashi of the Multi-coloured Hair, but the door swung outwards before he could open it. There, in the doorway, stood a certain blond clad in Jounin garb with an amused expression on his face. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and stood, frozen, before trying to explain the situation.

Minato's shoulders started shaking, his breath coming in small gasps. Kakashi and Naruto watched, amused, as Minato tried holding in his laughter, but failing miserably as barks of laughter escaped him, finally turning into a full blown storm of laughter as the blond held on to the wall for support. Naruto joined in not long after, and, Kakashi, being the butt of the joke, did not see the funny side of it. The silver haired Anbu left the two laughing blonds in favor for the bathroom where he worked laboriously to get the paint and egg out of his hair.

"Hahaha- Naruto…Haha…What did you haha…do? Minato asked while laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter ^_^ To me it was long but i know it wasn't long for everyone and also **THANK YOU ****English-illiterate for editing :)** _**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares comes Part 1

**Chapter 11. Nightmares comes. Part 1**

_  
>It was a peaceful day in the R.O.O.T.S headquarters. No missions. No serious problems. No fights. It was a lovely day to relax from things when a sudden,<p>

"F*** YOU DANZO!" came from the cell below.

All the guards winced at the volume of the yell. A woman squirmed and tugged furiously at her restraints, as if she were about to rip them off, her red hair dancing around her like wildfire, her cool blue eyes darting around the cell as if trying to melt them with her gaze alone. The red haired woman shot the doors to the cell a caustic glare as they were opened to reveal her arch enemy and so-called leader of ROOTS. Shimura Danzo.

"What do you think you're doing, Uzumaki?" Danzo asked, his voice devoid of emotion as he cast a sideways glance at one of his operative. The masked ninja immediately left.

Kushina didn't say anything. She kept her poisonous glare on Danzo. Her chakra was sealed, her body was strapped down by chains and Danzo had captured her straight after the Kyuubi attack, while she was at her weakest.

"Heh. Namikaze thinks he can win-" Danzo said but to be cut by Kushina.

"What? Minato is alive? But how?" She shouted, her eyes pleading desperately for an answer.

Her heart ached to know if her family was alive, hope swelling in her chest. Danzo just cast her an emotionless look before signaling to a Ne operative. The ninja stepped forward with a syringe filled with a sick green substance. The leader gave a small nod before stepping aside so that the operative could do his work. Kushina's eyes widened at the sight of the syringe and started thrashing, straining at her bonds.

"No! Danzo! Answer me! Is Minato alright? Is Naruto okay?" Kushina tugged feverishly at her bonds, her breathing speeding up as the ninja drew closer. Danzo's lips were still pressed into a thin line. The metal restraints clanked insistently under the strain and energy flared out around her before being drained away.

"No!" Kushina screamed, ignoring the chains biting into her flesh as she threw her entire body outwards, using all the energy she had saved. The chains shuddered violently, taut, before snapping and falling to the floor. The ninja quickly stabbed the needle into the red head's arm. The wall gave way to the ceiling again, her strength sapping away. Her body felt like lead, refusing to budge, her heavy lids sliding closed of their own volition. Danzo turned around to exit, the masked ninjas following suit. The bandaged man shot Kushina a glare before striding out the door, leaving the trainee to chain up the red head. Kushina's eyes slowly shifted towards the operative, her vision blurring, and blackness creeping in through the edges of her eyes. Her brain produced an image of the two blonds that were most important in her life, smiling and very much alive.

"Minato… Naruto…" Kushina summoned the remainder of her strength and stretched her arm out towards them. Her fingers lightly brushed the boy's pale face, trailing down his cheek, before falling back down, her eyes shutting. The trainee stared at Kushina as tears ran down her cheeks. Even while unconscious, the two blonds dominated her concerns. Her love. He slowly moved his hand up to his cheek, tracing back where Kushina had trailed her fingers gently down his cold flesh. Warmth blossomed on his finger and he pulled it away to see a thin film of liquid, glistening on the appendage.

'Tears?' the trainee thought, as they slid down his cheeks. Kushina smiled pleasantly, knowing that Minato and Naruto were safe.

'A smile. It's pretty,' the trainee thought, trying on one himself. His lips twitched with the effort, but it came out as more of a grimace. 'A smile…'

* * *

><p>"Heh. Look at you, Demon. Helpless as ever," the man sneered at Naruto. "Just a few more minutes before we can kill you for revenge," the man grinned sadistically before leaving.<p>

Naruto's hands were tied painfully behind his back, his legs were bound and the iron cuffs cut painfully into his already tender skin. A dirty rag was stuffed into his mouth and the blond resisted the urge to gag as the taste of stale socks invaded his palate. Darkness encompassed his vision, the sweaty blindfold sticking to his face.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto muttered into the gag which only to cause him pain.

**"Do you hate them?"** came a voice.

"…I hate them…"

**"Why don't you get revenge?"**

"I don't know…"

**"You are weak… Why are you weak?" **

"…"

**"Because you lack hatred…"**

(Editor's note: Are you stealing Itachi's line? Author's Note: I didn't know what to say.)

"Ugh… Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled. Red charka cloaked the boy, burning off the bonds. Menacing red eyes took over innocent blue eyes. A dark smile crept onto the blond's face as a few people stumbled into the room he was bound in. They stared at him, mouths agape in shock. Naruto took a step forward, sadistic smile still in place. His captors reflexively took a step back. More red chakra leaked from his being, forming a fox's silhouette.

**"What's wrong? I thought you were going to have your revenge," **Naruto asked darkly.

One of them took the leap of faith and lunged at Naruto, yelling a battle cry, only to be killed as Naruto stuck his hand out and crushed the man's throat, collapsing his wind pipe. The remaining men yelled in fright and made a mad scramble for the door. Naruto smirked at them, staring at them as if they were nothing but mere toys. He caught and killed every single one of them. Suddenly, someone burst through the door wearing a fox mask and carrying a bloody katana.

"Naruto!" the man shouted, sounding almost relieved, but Naruto knew better. The door slammed shut as Naruto slowly approached the man, savouring the feeling. Toying with the man's fear. The blond appeared behind the man, his arm locking the masked ninja's head in place, a kunai sliding into his hand.

"Naruto, stop!" the man shouted, his voice sounding vaguely familiar, but his ears were deaf to that fact. All he could hear was the panic in the voice. The blond licked his lips sadistically, savouring the feeling of the man squirming in his grip, a thin line of blood forming on the masked ninja's neck. Laughing, Naruto plunged the knife into the man's neck and the struggles died down to weak flops, the man drowning in his own blood, before stilling completely, never to move again.

Naruto dropped the man, enjoying the way the body fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut, creating a lifeless thump. The blond crouched down beside the man and took off the mask, curious as to who was under it. The porcelain slid away to reveal-

* * *

><p>A scream tore out of Naruto's throat, a beastly cry of agony created by a human's vocal cords as tears flowed freely down his cheeks his eyes turning back to a cerulean blue, only now, his eyes seemed tortured as his heart was rend.<p>

The blond jerked upwards, his eyes wild and flustered, tears trailing down his face, as he turned his head this way and that.

"It was…only a nightmare…" Naruto panted heavily as he wiped away the sweat and tears.

"Dad…Dad… DADDDDDDDD!" Naruto cried, fresh tears flowing once again.

There was a loud crash and Dad burst through the window in a shower of broken glass, landing in front of his son in a battle-ready position, his eyes narrowed and calculating, a kunai in each hand. Minato scanned the room, trying to sense any intruders in feral-father mode with a touch-my-son-and-die look in his eyes. Minato sighed, when he could sense no one. Suddenly, a blubbing blond collided with his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Dad… I…*sniff* I… thought…*sob* I… i… i…" Naruto wailed again and buried his face in his father's chest.

"Shh… It's okay… It's okay… I'm here. Everything's going to be alright," Minato rubbed his son's back in comforting circles.

The ex-Hokage gently laid the blond back onto the bed and brought the covers onto the sobbing blond, tucking him into bed. Minato moved a few stray pillows out of the way and sat down at the foot of the bed, the mattress groaning under the weight.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep," the older blond promised. Naruto nodded, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. The young blond turned over in bed, Minato singing a few lullabies he'd heard Kushina sing to the baby in her womb. After a few minutes, the boy said,

"Daddy, I can't sleep," his voice cracking with emotion. "You want to talk about that dream? You might feel better," Minato said, brushing a strand of hair out of his son's face. Naruto nodded and started explaining, breaking down at the end,

"And then… *hic* when I… I took away the mask, I… You… I saw your face and… and your eyes were… cloudy and… you were… d-dead! I k-killed you!" Naruto let out a strangled sob, before letting fly a full blown wail, his mucous running from his nose, and mingling with his tears. Minato pulled the blond into a hug and patted the boy's back soothingly, completely disregarding the bodily fluids soaking the fabric around his shoulder.

"Just let it all out. You'll feel better," The older blond said gently when he saw the boy trying to hold in his tears.

"Waaahhhhh!" Naruto opened the floodgates and cried onto his father's shoulder, Minato comforting him the entire time. Finally, when Naruto had stopped crying, Minato said,

"There. Don't you feel better now?" Naruto nodded, his head still on his shoulder. "It's okay. It was all a dream. I'm still alive aren't I?" Minato smiled reassuringly. Naruto broke away from the hug and whispered, his voice laden with emotion,

"Don't ever leave me alone." Naruto gripped his father's sleeves. "I promise. And I'll also be sure to take a lot of pictures so I can show it to your girlfriend when you bring her around," Minato chuckled, trying to cheer his son up.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted indignantly, the smile on his face contradicting his tone and the tears in his red, puffy eyes.

"Get to sleep now. I'll stay here with you for the night," Minato said, pulling the blanket up to his son's chin. "If you get scared, just wake me up." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, tiredness finally taking hold of him. Before he fell asleep, the blond murmured," I love you, Daddy," which Minato barely caught before light snores rose from the boy. Minato smiled and brushed a few stray strands away from the boy's face, "I love you too.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

A/N: A lovely chapter done so what do you think? *sigh* anyway…**Please REVIEW!** For my sake. Omg…..This may be the last update because I am going on holidays for a few days then after that school. I will try to write more chapters soon. Thank you English illiterate for editing.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear my fellow readers.

Hey everyone. Yes I know you're annoying that I made another author note and I know that I took forever to update and it wasn't a chapter. T_T I am writing a different story in the meantime. NO I haven't giving up on this story yet so in the meantime you can read my newest story. You're probably thinking what so here is some of it: :D

Name: This time it will be different.

Summary: Being Banish from his own home. No one helps him except for those who are close. Naruto feels betrayed and leaves but Kyuubi has other plans that mean Time travel. Naruto goes but to destroy Konoha. Before the attack. He watches his parent's life. Will he change for the good or will he still attack Konoha? Find out!

Warning: Pairing at voted. Mina/Kush. Time travel. T rated. Slight Dark Naruto.

Sneak peek:

Meanwhile, somewhere in the fire country, Naruto slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He kept on punching till his knuckles were raw. Naruto then slammed his head into the tree.

****"IS THIS WHAT I GET!" he yelled angrily, intoxicated by grief and anger. Another slam rocked the tree. Mostly anger. "After everything I've done for this country, after all the sacrifices, they still don't care for jack squat! WHY! I even put my life on the line to fight Gaara, to bring back Sasuke! And this is what I get?"

Naruto's turned and laid his back on the tree, before sliding down it, his forehead and knuckles raw and bloody, his eyes devoid of all life, physically and mentally exhausted. He could take no more. He turned his eyes to the sky, searching for hope, the sky had always been full of it, hope, but now it seemed as cold and unforgiving as ice, and as if even the sky opposed him and everything he stood for. He glared back in the general direction of Konoha and flipped a two fingered salute.

"Konoha is going down," Naruto grinned maliciously, promising pain and suffering to whoever dared cross him. Red bled into cerulean, leaving behind only the crimson slitted eyes of a monster. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined. He'd become what the villagers had feared.

Kyuubi sat in his cage, wondering if he should help the brat. He certainly didn't want his host to be like one of Uchiha, even thinking about it made him sick. Kyuubi did care for his host slightly but sometimes he wondered why.

Hey, Kyuubi. I wanna get rid of all the hate of yours someday" Naruto's voice echoed in his mind. Those innocent voice miles away. "Being with a Tailed Beast isn't such a bad thing." **  
><strong> 

**"Kit…"** he called out for his host.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He knew it was the Kyuubi. Settling down between the tree branches and closing his eyes, he withdrew into his mindscape. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a large cage with a huge fox inside.

"What do you need Kyuubi?"

**"..."**

"You called me here and you say nothing! What the hell?"  
><strong>"Are you angry?"<strong>  
>"What the hell is that question? OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!" Naruto yelled, his lungs nearly bursting from the outcry.<br>**"Naruto, I've watched everything you've done so far. You should know yourself."**

Want to see more? Visit my home page and you see more!

(This story will be based on how many reviews, favorite and alerts.)

_Aura Ninja. _


End file.
